Two conductive lines are coupled when they are spaced apart, but spaced closely enough together for energy flowing in one to be induced in the other. The amount of energy flowing between the lines is related to the dielectric medium the conductors are in and the spacing between the lines. Even though electromagnetic fields surrounding the lines are theoretically infinite, lines are often referred to as being closely or tightly coupled, loosely coupled, or uncoupled, based on the relative amount of coupling.
Parallel transmission lines couple both electrically and magnetically. The coupling is inherently proportional to frequency, and the directivity can be high if the magnetic and electric couplings are equal.
For edge coupling between two planar conductors, it may be sufficient that the conductors have facing edges, such as for coplanar conductors, and for broadside coupling, it may be sufficient that the conductors have facing broad surfaces.
Unless ferrite or other high permeability materials are used, greater than octave bandwidths at higher frequencies are generally achieved through cascading couplers. In a uniform long coupler the coupling rolls off when the length exceeds one-quarter wavelength, and an octave bandwidth is typical for +/−0.3 dB coupling ripple. If three equal length couplers are connected as one long coupler, with the two outer sections being equal in coupling and much weaker than the center coupling, a wideband design results. At low frequencies all three couplings add. At higher frequencies the three sections can combine to give reduced coupling at the center frequency, where each coupler is one-quarter wavelength. This design may be extended to many sections to obtain a very large bandwidth.
Two characteristics exist with the cascaded coupler approach. One is that the coupler becomes very long and lossy, since its combined length is more than one-quarter wavelength long at the lowest band edge. Further, the coupling of the center section gets very tight, especially for 3 dB multi-octave couplers. A cascaded coupler of X:1 bandwidth is about X quarter wavelengths long at the high end of its range.